


Within

by IZZYCHAN13



Series: MaxBradley [5]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), An Extremely Goofy Movie
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Prose Poem, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZZYCHAN13/pseuds/IZZYCHAN13
Summary: MaxBradley AU. An experience filtered into prose (Originally published on deviantART in August 2011)





	Within

_Here you are again. What a handsome creature._  
I love your hair tousled like this, running my fingers through and through.  
How long has it been since that fateful day?  
When I could have lost you forever? 

_Why do you look at me that way?_

_Your very presence enlightens me. Excites me. Frightens me!_

_I don't mean what I say. For how much longer am I supposed to keep up this façade with you? When will I break and show you every scar I've been hiding all this time?_

_You were never supposed to know the things you saw. And now you remember._  
You remember your dominance over me in that intense heat:  
Max, you frighten me! 

_I don't know why I'm here. Let me hold you and try to figure out why. I'm not happy. But I'm filled with some sick, twisted pleasure knowing that I can do what I've been wanting to do since… that dream._

_They never found out. I never told them exactly what I dreamed about. And you don't judge me for it. Rather, you welcome it with open arms._

_There's an amusing look on your face tonight. Now I'm smiling._

_Let's try to be conflict-free this time around._

_If you were Roxanne, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have with you, shirts off…_

_I still can't bring myself to imagine these actions with her._

_I'm shot with ecstasy; I nearly jolt within the sheets._

_But it's the same reaction I feel with everyone else…_

_You're really not all that different, but I am used to being the leader._

_We're a couple of con men playing the game that God looks down upon with solemn disdain, but He still loves us._

_That I'll never understand. Love the sinner even as he deliberately spits in the Lord's face as he hangs on his heavy cross…_

_I'm a coward. I refuse to carry my cross. I'm not strong enough._

_Not strong enough…_

_Mother…_

_Now I'm kissing that sweet ebony flesh and I'm speaking your name. As usual you bite your tongue. Are you afraid to let the snake through? I can only rest my head in your chest for a minute. Our hearts are beating like jungle drums, rampant._

_You know, with you I never feel the need to open up my Pandora's Box of black magic tricks. Perhaps some other time, when we're a little more mischievous than what we are now._

_I want to scream. I want your name to shock the ceiling. You've told me not to love you endlessly. You tell me this is only lust._

_What we're doing is so wrong, but it feels so good!_

_But what is it? Your body? Your scent? Is it the way you can switch from being gentle to insane at my slightest touch?_

_Even when we're sober. Just sitting next to each other. The conversations are never dull. You're like some hyperactive kid when you're around me. Why haven't I seen this side of you before?_

_Was I blinded by my obsession of winning? Am I still—?_

_I don't want to think of that right now… Leave me alone. Let me enjoy this._

_We're close now. We've reached the home stretch._

_I can't help but wonder… what would have happened._

_What I could have prevented—if you were a woman._

_I don't want to lose you. Let me die out knowing that this pleasure-filled train will lead to something good. Something wonderful._

_I'm beginning to lie to myself again. I could never have you as my own.  
You._

_You…_

 

 

You could never replace her.


End file.
